This invention relates to a continuous wrapping machine and a continuous wrapping method of magnetic powder. More specifically, this invention relates to a wrapping machine and a wrapping method to wrap magnetic powder such as materials of disposable pocket body warmers in wrapping film automatically and continuously.
Disclosed in the Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 108687/H7 (1995) is a manufacturing machine of a disposable pocket body warmer, which comprises four drums; i.e., a measuring drum, a transfer drum, a conveying drum, and a sealing drum. With the four drums working in conjunction with one another, the machine measures out certain amounts of a material and puts the measured-out amounts of the material between continuous wrapping films, and seals the films together to produce body warmers efficiently.
On the other hand, the inventor of the present invention made a further study and completed a magnetic powder-wrapping technology which enables the construction of a compact continuous wrapping machine capable of producing body warmers efficiently.